Life in the Tower
by Killer-cupcake14
Summary: Re-uploaded! Was called life in the iron idiots tower.. I changed the name just some drabbles I had to get out of my crazy little mind... Clintasha pepperony and others... No slash. T cuz I'm paranoid... Please read and review!


**hello my cupcakes! this is my first fic so be nice when reviewing... yes there are going to be some mistakes coz i did this on my Ipad. But this includes my oc there a decription of her soo... yeah enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own the avengers! I own nothing! NOTHING! (Says in dramatic voice) (also any songs mentioned, I don't own them..) (its depressing right?)... i own my oc but thats pretty much it... sooo...yeah..on with the show...or umm...story whatever.**

* * *

Svetlana Volkov is a Russian girl. At the age of 10 she started to work for the arminian mafia that included killing, and torchering) trained from the age of 5 to be the most deadly assassin the world would ever know. They called her indestructible. She works for S.H.I.L.E.D she was saved the black widow and hawk eye who saved her life and after a few years they became to her a sort of adopted broth than sister. She became apart of the mafia because Her parents owed the mafia a debt but they never re payed them so knowing they would be kill they told Svetlana when they were gone she would be called Sasha Volk, so that was what she went by in the mafia. But when she joined SHIELD she went back to being Svetlana she also goes by shadow wolf, a code name because her second name was Volkov the russian name for wolf. Alana isn't any ordinary assassin when she was very young she was involved in a medical study she ended up having some sort of gene change this gave her the ability to change forms she became a shape shifter. She could change any part of her body at any time. She enjoyed turning her eyes to those of a cats or a snakes to freak out people but she also got because on missions she preferred to transform into a wolf. After a few years at shield she was signed up for the avenger after moving in to stark tower with the rest of the avengers she learned to trust and treat the rest of the team like family her pride and joy her big black grand piano in the bar of the tower a gift from the team for her birthday . She is described as fearless, she is the tallest of all the avenger girls ( including the gfs) she has long waves or molten gold hair as Thor put it, she is 5ft 11 she had a small frame but she is rock hard, she is the toughest and strongest of all the avenger girls because of the animal genes it means she also can heal twice as fast as the others. She can speak almost every language known to man but Alana never did shout about what she had she liked to keep her self to her self she liked to be alone but it never stopped her from joining the group on movie night. And eventually after a reformed Loki came to stay she became a Cheshire Cat as tony put it after movie night, the film was Alice in wonderland the 2010 version, Loki thought it would be fun to give Svetlana the same abilities as the Cheshire Cat, so after that she could just appear out of thin air and float with only half her body or just her head showing, just like the Cheshire Cat but she could only do as certain animals like wolves and lions. The bad part was tony kept calling her 'Cheshire features' because as a results of defect in the animal DNA experiment she under went before she was born giving her the snap shifting ability the only colours the animals that she turned in to was blue, black and turquoise greeny blue. Also after more Loki spells she could mix the animal she could turn into, so she could be a winged wolf Or a winged horse and she could also, again thanks to Loki she could turn into and 8 legged horse Sleipnir Too.

* * *

Blackouts

A storm was battering the city of new York after the Loki attack the place cleaned up pretty well. But I didn't help that the storm took down most the power lines. So it was just the avengers and there better halves alone in the dark. There was Tony and Pepper, Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty and caps new girlfriend Khloe. Alana was the only single avenger left. She hated black outs not because she didn't like the dark she liked it but barley any of her instruments would work she could only use her acoustics. Somehow Tony had got Jarvis to work so they had some light. Alana would use her lucky lighter for most things while the couples watched some old movies, cuddling on the sofa, Alana went in to the bar so she could watch the lightning as she played her piano, Jarvis would play the backing and keep the music contained to one room. She stared at the sky which would illuminate every now an again. She began to play the first few note of sky fall the adele song for the James bond movie that she loved so much soon Jarvis joined in: "This is the end Hold your breath and count to ten Feel the earth move and then Hear my heart burst again For this is the end I've drowned and dreamt this moment So overdue I owe them Swept away, I'm stolen Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together At skyfall Skyfall is where we start A thousand miles and poles apart Where worlds collide and days are dark You may have my number, you can take my name But you'll never have my heart Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together At skyfall Where you go I go What you see I see I know I'd never be me Without the security Of your loving arms Keeping me from harm Put your hand in my hand And we'll stand Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together At skyfall Let the sky fall We will stand tall At skyfall" she sang like a pro, pepper stood frozen at the door, she had gone looking for Alana, she had heard most the song Alana had just sung. Pepper was amazed, she loved it. She never knew Alana had this talent she was always very secretive. Alana still hadn't noticed pepper so she slipped away with out her seeing and gathered the others they all stood at the door waiting for her to sing again..  
Jarvis play backing for thousand years she played the first few notes and Jarvis soon helped her: Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more" she finished the avenger behind her began to clap and applaud. Her heart sank the only thins she could do alone had been wrecked she spun round. Her eyes sharpened, a green snake eye to intimidate them the knew those eyes meant bad things she hissed at them and walked away.

* * *

Cherry chapstick

After the blackout argument thing were a little tense in the tower. Alana barley spoke and when she did it was in another language so only a select few could understand her. But things got really bad when Thor thought that cherry Chapstick was edible. Thor has always loved his pop tarts but when he smelt Alana's chapstick he thought it would be tasty if he stole Lana's Chapstick and covered a pop tart in it he said it tasted great, that was when when Stark went to Malibu for the week he didn't want to see what would happen. She literally went crazy. By the time they got back the place was wrecked the marble floors were full scratches, most of the soft furniture was ripped, scratched or bitten the sofa was wrecked, on it's side torn to shreds. All of Svetlana's frustration had been taken out in the house not the training scariest part was there cuncks of torn up cape on the floor luckily Thor had survived he was found hanging upside down in front of the window in the bar clutching his hammer swaying in the breeze. Most had found it hilarious "we really should of told Lan that Loki had stolen her chapstick it would of been way easier" clint smirked " ok I have an idea" said cap " I say that clint, stark, banner your with me lets go get the god of stupid down girls you go find Alana"  
"Jarvis run a heat scan of the house" tony commanded but there was no answer.  
"damn she must of broken Jarvis! Ok change of plan, birdbrain in the vent look out for her, peps take banner down to the work shop fix jarvis the rest of you go free god of stupid and look for Alana" he said "let's go" said banner "wait!" said pepper " be careful if you find Alana and she has a dark glaze over her eyes leave her find a safe place that's not here sometimes the animal inside takes over." " ok so look out for normal eyes ok got it" said clint. They left the bar they guys headed to the roof to get thor down, pepper took banner to controls, clint looked for Alana by hiding in the vents, the girls looked on the ground. The girls were wondering round the house they finally reached the balcony Alana liked it there and that's we're they found here or it. All they saw was a huge wolf it was bigger than a normall wolf and it looked far more dangerous. There was a dark glaze over the creatures eyes. The animal snarled and hissed at the group of terrified people. Suddenly clint appeared bow at the ready the animal growled almost jumping forward as clint raised his bow about to shoot the animals eyes turned blue and it fell to the ground.

* * *

Water fight

Hot days in new York would not always be as good as they sound. Banner and cap were out so the rest of the team and the girls were left in the heat. Alana and nat were wondering around in bikinis while pepper and Jane were wearing tees and shorts. Alana and nat had been planning this for a while they had made sure all the tech was waterproofed and then the fun would begin. Everyone in the tower had been stressed because of the heat so the made sure that the only sane people in the tower were out. Alana filled the water balloons and nat filled the water guns. As soon as the clock hit twelve they started. Alana and nat came running in to the common room with hose pipes dousing the room. The "attack" was first met with screams but soon they all engaged in full blown water war pepper was on Tony's back with a water gun, the three assassins were behind the sofa treating it like a full blown military operation while Jane and Thor ran round screaming. Half way through there battle the elevator dinged revealing fury, banner,Betty, Khloe, cap and the fantastic four stood staring at the psychotic avengers in their water war. Seconds later Khloe, banner and Betty had also engaged in their battle. Every on just stared as tasha threw a balloon in the air and clint shot it without even looking. Alana had thought it would be a good idea to turn in to an elephant and spray the room. The fantastic four simply stood their staring and earths mightiest heroes having a full blown water war, the only one who found it that little bit amusing was Jonny Storm who was almost hysterical. He did also like the fact that two of the worlds most deadly assassins were running around in neon bikinis.  
" I really hope for the sake of the world they are drunk" said Sue Storm "um..,.i would say about half and half" cap said still astonished about how his teammates were behaving.

* * *

New recruits

Natasha, clint and Svetlana stood gazing into the gym full of new recruits. Most of them were to cocky for their own good. The three assassins stood there in full uniform clint in his uniform and the girls in their normal catsuits. The newbies chattered for a while but finally the doors opened making no sound all their training had thought them to move round almost scilently. They only noticed them when clint dropped his duffle bag to the ground. The newbies only recognised tasha they look pretty confuesed by the other two assassins in the room. They stared in scilence. Some looked at Alana confused. there was a dark eerie glaze over her eyes she looked at them with a cold icy stare. " morning recruits" said the widow " I would like to introduce you to the other agents here who will be teaching you all you need to know. I would like to introduce you to agents Clint Barton and Svetlana Volkov." the recrutes looked bewildered they only knew agents by code names. "you may also know them better as hawkeye and shadow wolf" the newbies finally caught on.  
" today you will be learning from the best watching these to in the training room"  
After watching Barton a terrified group of newbies stood in a viewing area looking in on the training room. The watched as Svetlana started hitting the punch bag with every punch the bag would shudder. The all watched board of just punching the bag move. Suddenly they saw her draw out a pair of knives she split open a load of punch bags. They were still board but with a sudden flash of light a golden lioness stood as Barton got the targets ready there we're punch bags and moving crash test dummies with censors to show how much damage was caused. Minutes later Lana was ripping them to shreds with in five minutes she left leaving the room. All the dummies were shredded and with another flash of light she was human and she left. Leaving a shocked group of newbies looking utterly terrified. " um barton" said tasha " those dummies cost like ten grand each and she destroyed... Um... A lot"  
" I didn't do it" said Barton the newbies still looked terrified knowing they might have to fight her...  
"don't worry we take all the guns and knives off her" tasha smiled.

* * *

Poor Peter

Fury had is ways of annoying the avengers babysitting spiderman or Peter Parker was no exception... He arrived in the early afternoon fury left him in the common area. He could hear shouting from the other room just down the hall, he looked around quickly taking in everything in the room. It was a lounge. It was huge it had no tv but massive windows at the front, it had a huge black leather seat with matching armchairs, a big glass coffee table in the centre in the walls were shelves full of books an other objects and there were a few hallways. Down one hallway he could here the shouting so he followed the noise to find a massive modern kitchen. In the middle he saw a thin red headed woman yelling at a tall, dark haired man who he recognised to be tony stark, surrounding them was glass shards. He stood at the door looking bewildered. From behind him he could hear foot steps he spun round to find a tall blonde haired man and a firery hair woman approach him "hello mr Parker" the woman greeted " I'm agent Natasha Romanoff and this is agent clint Barton" she smiled at him" and that's tony and pepper the shouting is normal tony clearly broken something expensive again he does it all the time" "you may hear loud noises for time to time that's just tony and Bruce blowing things up in the lab" clint smirked A while later tasha had gathered almost everyone to the living room. The tv was blearing - the windows had become a huge tv-. They all chattered but peters eye was always being drawn to a strange almost lifelike wolf ornament it was bigger than an average wolf it was jet black and asleep. It was balanced on the shelf the that was built into the wall. The team finally silenced and tasha began " ok this is Peter Parker aka spiderman!" she chimed " Peter this is tony, Thor, Steve, clint, Bruce ,pepper, betty, Jane and Khloe" she smiled " isn't there another avenger" asked Peter " yes that's Svetlana shes here" tony smirked Peter just looked confused " why don't you take a look around?" suggested tasha Peter began to explor he reached the wolf and grabbed the creators ear what he didn't expect was for it to suddenly come to life with one almighty growl. Within seconds Peter was on the ground the animal's eyes had shot open and it had leapt of the shelf with a sudden growl the wolf had dispeared and left in its place was a woman standing above him glaring down her cold eyes froze Peter " god damn newbies" snarled the girl as the stormed off towards the bar. Peter suddenly got up and looked as all the avengers laughed hysterically Peter could feel him self go red " and that's Svetlana!" laughed tony " rule one to living with us pay attention to detail!" chuckled clint " what you failed to see was the ear plugs and a the iPod under her paw. Oh and the fact...she was breathing!"

* * *

Cuddles and snow

Every thing changed in the winter time. Despite being Russian and hard as nails Natasha liked to be warm and snuggly. In the winter tasha becomes a cuddle monster. Meaning all she does is cuddle clint. He never really minds he enjoys the time he spends with her. In the nights Natasha will always have her duvet wrapped round her sitting in clints lap with his arms wrapped round the waist she rested her head in his shoulder and they both snuggle in the duvet. They were the one of the cutest but most deadly couples. They loved to be together they were very close and clint would often get protective over tasha. If tasha was cold or sick he would look after her. In the winter all the couples like to gather in the common area. They were sitting in the room sipping hot chocolate and sitting covered in blankets clint and nat were cuddling n the floor in there own little nest made of sheets and pillows Alana was asleep on the shelf over the fire place her paw just hanging loosely just above the fire. Bruce and betty were away for the weekend with Steve and Khloe. Jane and Thor were currently in new Mexico. Tony and pepper were cuddling on the sofa both throwing various digital objects around the room and typing away at their stark pads it they were both cuddling up under sheets. It was snowing outside and it was one of the very rare nights off in the tower.

After mission rituals and guests

The three resident assassins in the tower all had their own after mission rituals. They had spent three weeks in Egypt trying to stop child traffickers when the leader of their organisation took a vacation so they were stuck there. In the mean time they took the place down from the inside and they finally killed their mark. They got home after three weeks of sand, cold showers and a very uncomfortable bed. The all had their rituals, the second they got back th dumped their stuff on the floor of their apartments in the tower and the went to the common area. This time there was no difference they did this after every mission, tasha and Alana were walking around with their cat suits around their waists and cropped sports tees on. The girls walked in to the kitchen for their coffee. What they didnt see was peppers parents sitting in the kitchen. The girls walked in as soon as they got home still covered in injurys. Svetlana had a huge cut on her forehead blood was oozing down her face but as she walked in pepper didnt see the cut.  
"um...Svetlana" pepper asked Alana spun round coffee in hand pepper gasped as she saw the huge cut and the bullet hole in her shoulder.  
"oh my god!" pepper yelped " is that a bullet hole in you shoulder!?" she asked Alana quickly looked at her right shoulder " I forgot about that" she said calmly " is there an exit wound I can't see" she asked pepper spinning round do she could see " yes now get cleaned up" pepper commanded. While her parents were close to vomiting.  
Meanwhile... The hawk and the widow had finished pulling shrapnel out of each others skin and and they had both showered and changed they were now cuddling in a nest on the their bed the widow was sleeping while the hawk just watched tv..  
Svetlana was doing her ritual... " Jarvis the usual" Alana commanded " a hot shower with steam,orange mood light and the lumineers?" Jarvis asked in his dry British accent. " yup only this time gavin drew, I don't wanna be, you know the one tree hill song" she said "of course" replied Jarvis...  
Around an hour or so later the assassins were in the kitchen all patched up. Clint ran his hand through his hair and stared at all the sand tasha quickly shook her head and sand flew out pepper looked confused. " where in hell is all this sand coming from?" clint asked again shaking his head "I swear we brought back like half the desert" said tasha " I don't wanna be any thing other than what I've been try'na be lately" Svetlana sung as she walked into the kitchen tasha smiled at Svetlana before handing her a coffee. Coffee was always how they finished their rituals for after missions.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed.. i will hopfull be putting some more chapeters if i have time...**

**reviews make me a happy cupecake... write one... 3**


End file.
